


Погладь шамблера, юзернейм

by Agres



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Бедному шамблеру холодно зимой, из данжа шамблера взяли мы домой.
Kudos: 1





	Погладь шамблера, юзернейм

Залы третьего этажа восточного крыла поместья высокими полукруглыми арками объединялись в анфиладу. Из-за особенностей умертвий ночью в проклятом поместье становилось значительно опаснее, чем днём, поэтому для привала компания благоразумно вернулась обратно по своему же пути, для большей надёжности настораживая в каждой арке сигнализационную растяжку и дополнительно стараниями Белмис запечатывая пустые проёмы магическим барьером. Согласно соображениям Дисмаса, слабую нечисть должны отпугнуть уже сами барьеры весталки, ну а способные их проигнорировать невольно дадут о себе знать звоном сторожевых колокольчиков.  
Возможность, что нежить поднимется в уже зачищенных залах, стремилась к нулю. Попавшие под освящённый меч Рейнольда проклятые кости рассыпались в прах, над убитыми Дисмасом Белмис совершала краткие ритуалы очищения, читая молитву и кропя святой водой. Хонте же равно нежити и культистам ломал кости в прямом смысле этого слова — вес меча и сила самого прокажённого позволяли.  
Примкнувшая к команде Арундель в сражениях участия не принимала — антикварша тоже зачищала залы, только не от последствий нечестивого колдовства лорда, а от немногочисленных оставшихся здесь ценностей.  
Зал для привала они приметили заблаговременно, выделив специально под данную цель некогда представлявшее из себя гостиную помещение. Удивительным образом здесь ещё сохранилась мебель. Покосившаяся, обветшавшая, покрытая слежавшейся пылью и паутиной, мебель всё же была относительно цела, что сразу решало проблему дров для костра и одновременно давало слабую надежду на поживу.  
После того, как Дисмас с Арундель обшарили несколько ещё сохранявших изящество резной отделки деревянных шкафов, Дисмас заставил Рейнольда притащить к середине гостиной наиболее прочный из них, перевернуть гладкой задней стенкой наверх и убраться продолжать рубить мебель на дрова. Рейнольд недовольничал, но послушался, и теперь разбойник невозбранно спал, растянувшись на плаще крестоносца и положив себе под голову прихваченный в этом же зале массивный фолиант. Арундель растапливала костёр, Белмис читала своё неизменное Священное Писание. Или Книгу Мёртвых — никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, поскольку обе книги она держала в одинаковых твёрдых переплётных обложках.  
Хонте, как всегда, устроился поодаль от остальных.

— Он мудак вообще. Противный мужик в противной шубе. И коллекция у него противная.  
В подтверждение своих слов Рейнольд поднял за узел вонючий окровавленный мешок, продемонстрировав его желающим. Тот факт, что желающих не находилось, его не волновало.  
— Убери своё гнильё! — возмутилась Арундель. — На кой ляд ты вообще его с собой тащишь?  
Рейнольд пожал плечами. Антикварша явно собиралась плюнуть в его сторону, однако сдержалась и плюнула в костёр. Белмис прочитала по губам женщины: «Больной ублюдок!».  
Вытащив из-за пояса ложку, Арундель принялась помешивать в подвешенном над костром на треноге котелке, ребром деревянной лакированной ложки проверяя куски мяса на предмет достаточной мягкости. Распространявшее аппетитный запах крупяной похлёбки с сушёным мясом варево призывно побулькивало.  
Усевшийся на найденном кресле Рейнольд, которое он притащил поближе к свету, возился со своим скарбом, перепаковывая и проверяя бесчисленное количество бессмысленной ерунды. Опустившая книгу на колени весталка иронически наблюдала, как крестоносец пытается уместить всю поживу в торбе. Даже не учитывая того факта, что часть своих честно и нечестно полученных вещей Рейнольд убрал в мешок Дисмаса, пожива целиком не помещалась. Три лопаты и мешок с головой никуда не влезали.  
— Рейнольд, давай оставим эту голову здесь? — настолько невинным голосом, насколько это было возможно, предложила Белмис. — И лопаты. Мы их припрячем получше, чтобы никто не нашёл, а потом за ними вернёмся. Ну или ты припрячешь, чтобы мы не видели. — Вы мою суму разграбите, если я отвернусь, — сообщил тот, — знаю я вас. Проходил уже.  
— Ну доверь её Хонте.  
Крестоносец посмотрел в сторону прокажённого, сидевшего перед разбитыми окнами на обрушенной декоративной колонне. Лунного света сквозь густые облака не пробивалось, но освещения со стороны костра тому явно хватало — Хонте обматывал ступни вымоченными в паллиативных вытяжках бинтами. Рейнольд уже было поднялся и нагнулся к торбе, как остановился и повернулся обратно к весталке.  
— Тогда вы мои лопаты разграбите, пока я до него остальное донесу!  
Белмис взглянула на Арундель и кивком согласилась с невысказанным вслух «больным ублюдком». Антикварша подтянула поближе свой сплетённый из прутьев короб, лёгкий и прочный, запустила в него руку.  
— Рейнольд, давай я тебе дам в залог сегодняшнюю статуэтку, она дороже лопат. Ты возьмёшь статуэтку, возьмёшь свой бесценный мусор вместе со всем уворованным из доли союзников... в смысле, свою суму, отнесёшь её под охрану Хонте, затем вернёшься, заберёшь свои лопаты и вернёшь залог. И пойдёшь прятать всё это гнильё с лопатами. Норм?  
Рейнольд немного подумал, после чего взял протянутую статуэтку и принялся её рассматривать. Удовлетворившись сравнением приблизительной стоимости статуэтки с суммарной стоимостью лопат, вскинул на плечо торбу и шагнул в сторону прокажённого.  
— Я его прибью когда-нибудь, — сказала Арундель, со вздохом снова принимаясь за похлёбку. — Он просыпается, а у него кукри торчит в горле. И на кукри табличка: «ЗАЕБАЛ ВОРОВАТЬ». Может быть, тогда до него дойдёт?  
Весталка, пристёгивая за кольцо в переплёте книгу к поясному ремню, поднялась и подошла к костру, заглядывая в котелок.  
— Дойдёт, как же. Уберёт кукри к своему барахлу и пристанет ко мне с нытьём насчёт лечения. Ещё и ножны у тебя свистнет под шумок.  
Вернувшийся без торбы Рейнольд сгрёб в охапку лопаты, другой подхватил вонючий мешок, придирчиво осмотрелся и пошагал куда-то в глубину зала. О статуэтке он ожидаемо забыл — или сделал вид, что забыл. По сравнению с протухшим мешком под носом это в любом случае всех устраивало.  
— Слава те оссподи, — пробормотала Арундель, провожая крестоносца взглядом. Ребро ложки легко проминало разварившиеся волокна мяса. — Буди шарфик, жрать пора. Эй, Хонте! Хонте, еда готова!  
— Я стерегу сумку, — донеслось со стороны колонны.  
«Будить шарфик» было не лучшим занятием, ибо Дисмас на любые прикосновения реагировал рефлекторно и молниеносно. Белмис остановилась напротив него, пристально разглядывая разбойника. Тот ожидаемо почувствовал взгляд, пошевелился, поднял голову, быстро осматривая пространство.  
— Садитесь жрать, пожалуйста, — Белмис протянула Дисмасу ложку. Поняв, что ему ничего не угрожало, Дисмас опустил голову обратно на фолиант и перевернулся на другой бок.  
— Сколько времени прошло?  
— Около часа, — весталка перевела взгляд на быстро возвращающегося к импровизированному лагерю крестоносца. Тот был уже без своего груза. — Рей, там еда...  
— Там что-то есть, — перебил её Рейнольд. — Там, в алькове под диванчиком. Шуршит.  
— Что шуршит?  
— Понятия не имею. Я лопаты туда сунул, а оттуда шуршит. Э-э-эй, теперь ты знаешь, где я спрятал свои лопаты, и мне придётся тебя убить.  
— Что там у тебя шуршит, рожа? — проговорил Дисмас, всё так же отвернувшись. С шумом вздохнув, разбойник сел и спустил со шкафа ноги. — Ну пойдём посмотрим.  
Белмис озадаченно перевела взгляд на Арундель. Пожав плечами, та принялась накладывать еду себе в миску.

Выглядевший довольно хмурым Дисмас вернулся довольно быстро. Не говоря ни слова, он порылся в своих вещах, выхватил факел, запалил его в костре и ушёл обратно в глубину помещения. Белмис некоторое время смотрела ему вслед.  
— Что они там такое нашли?  
Арундель снова пожала плечами.  
— Эй, Хонте! Хонте, иди-ка сюда, тут что-то странное.  
— Я охраняю сумку.  
Арундель качнула головой, выразительно вздохнула. «Больные ублюдки», догадалась Белмис.

Рейнольд пришёл к костру, сжимая в руке огрызок деревянного факела. Белмис и Арундель уставились на огрызок все глаза: расщеплённые, неровные края древесины явно ни на что хорошее не указывали. Крестоносец достал из пожитков Дисмаса ещё один факел.  
— У вас есть молоко? Я думаю, нужно молоко.  
Поскольку вопрос проигнорировали, Рейнольд его повторил. Арундель некоторое время смотрела на него молча, словно в первый раз видела.  
— Молоко, нет. Откуда тут молоко. У Хонте разве что спроси, вдруг он для кожи с собой таскает. Молоко увлажняет, питает, все дела...  
Крестоносец направился в сторону прокажённого; Белмис и Арундель проводили его взглядами.

От прокажённого Рейнольд вернулся с кожаным бурдючком — у Хонте и вправду оказалось молоко, точнее, молочная сыворотка. Повторно порывшись в вещевом мешке Дисмаса, Рейнольд добыл оттуда какую-то мелкую посудину и протёр её краем своего плаща, так до сих пор и лежавшего на шкафу. Поднявшаяся на ноги Арундель подошла, раздражённо выхватила вещь у него из рук.  
— Ах ты зараза! А я уже думала, что мне приснилась та зала с посудой!  
— Отдай, отдай, — Рейнольд вцепился латной перчаткой в расписное фарфоровое блюдечко, — там шуршит, мне очень надо. Я тебе потом верну.  
Он всё-таки выхватил блюдечко и, сжимая в другой руке бурдючок, ушёл.

Дисмас стоял около алькова, упёршись ладонями в согнутые колени. Оборачиваться на Рейнольда он не стал.  
— Оно, кажется, доело факел.  
— Сейчас попробуем выманить, — Рейнольд поставил блюдечко на пол, развязал мех, осторожно налил в блюдечко молоко.  
Из-под диванчика донеслось шевеление; крестоносец осторожно придвинул блюдечко ближе. Шевеление стало интенсивнее, и наконец из-под диванчика показались тёмные щупальца, неритмичными движениями настороженно проверяющие пространство. Убедившись, что в пространстве ничего нет, следом за щупальцами подтянулась различимая в полумраке густая массивная тень, заслонившая собой блюдечко. Раздалось хлюпание и следом хруст фарфора.  
— Однажды я проснусь с кукри, торчащем у меня в горле, — Рейнольд присел, приоткрывая бурдючок с молоком. Тень зашуршала, потянулась к бурдючку, хлёсткими движениями выбрасывая щупальца вперёд. Крестоносец встал и отошёл на несколько шагов; тень потащилась за ним. 

Арундель с Белмис прекратили разговор, выжидающе взглянули на вернувшегося Дисмаса. Разбойник подошёл к снятому с огня котелку, кашлянул в шарф:  
— Где Хонте?  
Белмис молча указала пальцем в сторону, задала встречный вопрос:  
— А где Рейнольд?  
Дисмас криво усмехнулся, выразительно возвёл очи горе и усмехнулся снова.  
— Не спорьте с ним, пожалуйста. Он всех заебал, знаю, я его сам прибью однажды. Пусть притащит эту свою... шуршалку... авось будет будет занят ей, а не своими гнилыми головами. А?  
Выражение лица Арундель не свидетельствовало об её склонности согласиться с данным предложением. Дисмас порылся во внутренних карманах своей длиннополой куртки, протянул антикварше пригоршню огранённых самоцветов из числа сегодняшних трофеев. Ссыпав самоцветы в подставленные горстью ладони, он обернулся на приближающийся со стороны алькова шорох.  
— Ему не нравится свет, — Рейнольд продемонстрировал второй отгрызенный факел.  
Звуковая траектория указала на то, что источник шуршания заполз за перевёрнутый шкаф, на котором до этого спал Дисмас. Рейнольд, явно не решаясь отойти, подал Дисмасу какой-то условный жест. Разбойник снова откашлялся, после чего спросил:  
— Арундель, у тебя есть ещё одна тарелка?  
— У меня есть курильница с ядом, — процедила антикварша, абсолютно правильно истолковавшая слова «ещё одна».  
— Ну, Арундель, — попросил Рейнольд. — Тут их много же.  
Со стороны шкафа в направлении бурдючка, сжимаемого Рейнольдом в руке, донеслись похожий на плач заунывный звук и шлёпание чего-то склизкого об пол. Арундель, поджав губы, порылась в своём коробе, протянула Дисмасу тарелку. Дисмас передал её крестоносцу; тот отошёл к шкафу, поставил тарелку на пол, налил в неё молока и сабатоном придвинул тарелку за шкаф.

Обративший внимание на подозрительное поведение остальных участников команды Хонте вернулся в импровизированный лагерь, без труда удерживая массивную торбу Рейнольда в руке. Издававшие невнятные звуки восклицания, на что-то оживлённо указывающие Белмис с Арундель стояли у шкафа, загораживая прокажённому обзор. На всякий случай опустив торбу поодаль, Хонте подошёл и с высоты своего роста без труда заглянул за плечи женщин.  
Арундель и Белмис гладили большое фиолетовое бесформенное чудовище, жмурящее многочисленные подобия глаз и обвивающее щупальцами его, Хонте, бурдюк с молочной сывороткой. Сидевший на корточках Рейнольд придвигал чудовищу тарелку с парой ложек похлёбки. На похлёбку чудовище никак не реагировало и активно пыталось добраться до содержимого бурдюка. Сидевший на задней стенке шкафа Дисмас скептически наблюдал за процессом.  
«Больные ублюдки», — подумал прокажённый, отошёл к костру и принялся накладывать себе в тарелку похлёбку.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**

**Author's Note:**

> Больше шамблера меня прёт только корюква, которая mammoth cyst.


End file.
